


Do Me A Favor

by NervousOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Magnificent (She Says)— The Elbows





	Do Me A Favor

Do me a favor.

Lie to me.

Tell me that all of us will live forever. That we'll never be too late, we'll never get there and find they're already gone, that we were minutes too slow. Tell me that we'll never need funerals or coffins, that none of us will ever die.

Tell me that everyone is happy and always will be. Nothing happens to us that can't be fixed, nothing happens that breaks or damages us. We will always be whole and perfect.

Just a little lie.

Just for a while.

Let me pretend it's all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnificent (She Says)— The Elbows


End file.
